The MEMS technology is an advanced technology with fast development speed in recent years. Compared with the electronic components manufactured by the traditional technology, the components manufactured by the MEMS technology have notable advantages in volume, power consumption, weight, and cost. Besides, the MEMS components can be of mass production through advanced semiconductor manufacturing process. Nowadays, the MEMS components are actually applied in pressure sensors, accelerometers, gyroscopes, and silicon microphones, and the like.
Generally, SMT technology for assembling a microphone to a circuit board needs to subject to high temperature. As for a conventional Electret Capacitor Microphone (ECM), it will become invalid because of leakage of electricity in high temperature working environment. Assembly of ECM can be achieved only via handwork. While, the capacitive MEMS microphone can subject to high temperature and can be assembled by SMT technology so that automatic assembly procedure can be used. Recently, more requirements, such as smaller-dimension, lower-cost, better-performance, of microphones are needed to be satisfied, simultaneously.
Therefore, it is required to provide an improved capacitive MEMS microphone.